A Shooting Star's Teardrops
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy, feeling down on her luck over the past few years in the love department, flees to Magnolia Park to seek some alone time to think.


Her rosy cheeks were red from the constant wiping of tears from them. Her eyes seemed to being a constant flowing fountain of emotion. She laughed bitterly as she thought of the latest series of events. She couldn't help but to feel a bit abandoned. It was no one's fault. They had just moved on with their lives. Jellal was cleared of all crimes nearly two years ago and he and Erza decided to finally reconnect properly. Natsu, as dense as ever, is with Lisana, but it took a very surprising kiss on her part to get him to finally realize her feelings and bring forth his own hidden and buried ones. Gray had eventually caved into Juvia's advances and it only took one date for him to realise what he was missing all this time. He was smitten for the last year, three months, and seventeen days. She laughed sadly at the thought of the water mage's daily update on how long they had been together.

However, Lucy didn't feel jealous or anything of the sort, just felt left behind. All of her team mates had managed to find something she had longed for. Love. Her heart craved it so desperately.

Lucy laughed at her pathetic crying and pulled herself from the ground. She took in the night sky above her and felt her sorrows begin to wane away. She had spent the day outside in the park to get some fresh air and to get out of the guild for a day. Levy had joined her for the morning before Jet and Droy whisked her off on a mission. While she had enjoyed the company of her blue-haired friend, she honestly just wanted to be alone, to collect her thoughts. She had stayed there long after the sun had set and she was sure it was well past midnight. She was picking up the blanket she had laid on the ground when she heard a voice behind her.

"Stargazing, Miss Lucy?" It was the strong tenor voice of Freed. She turned to face him as a small smile graced her lips. He was holding a few books to his chest with one arm, with the hand of this other resting on his rapier. His eyes were calculating, studying her face and the very obvious puffiness in her eyes. When she only nodded an answer, he looked as if he was going to ask her something along the lines if she was okay, but he didn't. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Her smile grew slightly. "I'd enjoy that, Freed."

He adjusted his books to the arm opposite of her and extended his now free arm to her. At the familiar gesture, she giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is so funny, Miss Lucy?"

"It's been a long time since I've had such a gentlemen escort me home." He watched as her eyes seemed to look off in the distance. He knew she was thinking back to her days as an heiress. "Thank you, Freed."

"It is only what a true gentleman would do." He paused for a moment, debating on whether he should ask. "Miss Lucy, I am sure this is not my place to ask, but are you alright?"

She let out another sad laugh as she looked up at the stars once more. "Depends on your definition, Freed."

"Are you happy, with your life? With the way things have ended?"

She smiled at him. "You act like my story is over. I'm not dead yet." She looked back at the stars above her before frowning slightly. "But I cannot say I'm dissatisfied. I have an amazing guild I can call my family, a nice place to live, and crazy adventures waiting for me."

"But?" He asked softly as they stopped in front of her apartment.

"I wish I had a partner, Freed."She wasn't sure why she was opening up to him. They had not talked much in the past. They had occasionally swapped book titles or authors and information regarding the guild and their teammates. They never really sought each other out either, it was always in passing. Yet, she trusted him. "I'm lonely. Erza, Gray, even Natsu have found someone to share their lives with. I feel kind of left behind."

Freed nodded as understanding crossed his features. Evergreen and Bixlow had found lifelong partners of their own. Elfman and Cana were good matches for each of them respectively. Laxus was still awkward and had a hard time letting people in.

"Say, Freed? Why do you call me 'Miss' all the time? You do know Lucy is just fine with me."

"Your spirits seem to address you with high respect, _princess_." He countered.

"My spirits aren't required to do that. They do that completely on their own!" She defended.

"That was my point, Miss Lucy." When she looked at him confused, he continued. "I hold you in high regards, and know I am not the only one. Do not think you are some unwanted, falling star, Miss Lucy. There's not much that has affected the guild like you have. One would say that you are the glue that holds us all together. I know many of us would happily go to war for you, nearly all of us, me included." He looked up at the stars looming above them. "Lucy, you hold just as much power as Master Makarov and you don't even know it. If you said fight, we'd fight. If you said stop, we'd stop. If you said disband, we would. Do you understand now?"

"If that's truly how you feel, Freed. Then I say love." She smiled at him. He studied her, replaying her words in his mind.

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"Find someone, fall in love. Be just as happy as I know Bisca and Azlac were when Asuka arrived in this wonderfully beautiful world. That is my wish for Fairy Tail as its supposed secondary master."

"As you wish, Miss Lucy." He smiled at her. His eyes filled with adoration and respect for her limitless love and forgiveness that the capacity of her heart contained.

They kept on walking, still arm in arm, making their way to the guild instead. They wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by the people they loved. As they walked, he caught her up on the latest title that had completely controlled his attention. She watched at the eloquence in his voice became stronger as he talked about his passionate reading hobbies. When they arrived at the guild, he smiled at her and reached to open the guild doors. A small tug on his sleeve froze all action in his body.

"Thank you, Mr. Freed." She pulled him into a hug before slowly pushing open the doors, leaving him stunned at the sudden physical contact. He watched her through the closing gap of the closing door for a brief moment. Her steps were lighter, happier than they had been at the start of their walk. She looked back at him, only for a second, letting him know one more time that she was truly grateful for his company. He pushed open the doors and slowly followed her to the bar and took a seat a few stools away. He listened to her talk to Mira.

"Hey, Mira!" She smiled, but Freed noticed it wasn't as bright as it was a moment ago. She looked a bit nervous as she bit her lip, thinking over whatever she was to say next.

Freed however interrupted her thoughts this time. "I have a song I'd like to sing tonight." His voice was stern and confident. He knew Lucy was looking at him, shock evident in her features. He stood as he quickly walked over to the stage and placed a hand over karaoke lacrima. As the first beats of the song played out, he watched as Lucy's eyes immediately flickered in recognition.

 ** _"_** ** _Close your tired eyes, relaxing them_** ** _  
_** ** _Count from one to ten and open them_** ** _  
_** ** _All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time"_**

Freed's tenor voice rang out the guild hall, quickly catching the guild's attention. ** __**

 ** _"Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me_** ** _  
_** ** _All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time"_**

Lucy's eyes were brimming with tears at how thoughtful Freed was being. ** _  
_** ** _"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_** ** _  
_** ** _Then it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_** ** _  
_** ** _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_** ** __**

 ** _Whoa, whoa, whoa_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star,_** ** _  
_** ** _Shine no matter where you are, tonight"_**

Freed gestured for her to come up with him and sing her favourite song with him. He knew she was tense and just needed to let loose. She quickly jumped up and grabbed ahold his waiting hand with just confidence she didn't realise she had. She looked at him with that same brilliant smile she had shown him before. ** __**

 ** _"Gazing into my eyes, when the fire starts,_** ** _  
_** ** _And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts_** ** _  
_** ** _All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time"_**

Freed twirled her into his arms as her smile grew. ** __**

 ** _"Let your colours burn, and brightly burst,_** ** _  
_** ** _Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,_** ** _  
_** ** _That'll try to bring you down, but not this time"_**

Lucy placed her hand on his chest as she gazed deeper into his eyes, finally recognizing the emotion in them. ** __**

 ** _"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_** ** _  
_** ** _Then it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_** ** _  
_** ** _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight"_**

Freed held her close to him, unwilling to create any distance between them. He found he quite enjoyed her frail arms around him. **__**

**_"Whoa, whoa, whoa_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star,_** ** _  
_** ** _Shine no matter where you are, tonight_** ** __**

 ** _A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive_** ** _  
_** ** _So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine_** ** __**

 ** _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_** ** _  
_** ** _Then it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_** ** _  
_** ** _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause it's time for you to shine_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight"_**

She found her heartbeat matching his own, both pumping loudly with the music. ** __**

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, whoa_** ** _  
_** ** _Brighter than a shooting star,_** ** _  
_** ** _Shine no matter where you are, tonight"_**

As the last note died out, he held her closer, not ready to let go of his brilliant light.

"Lucy, I-"

"Freed, your voice is amazing!" A drunken Cana shouted from the crowd. "And Lucy! You're shining beautifully and a voice to match!"

It was at this moment, Lucy realized all the eyes on her and Freed. It was the very next moment that Lucy decided to bolt for it. She ripped herself from Freed and dashed for the doors. Lucy's cheeks were hot and wet as she felt that flustered, embarrassed nausea induce. She ran for her apartment, unaware of the long green-haired rune mage chasing after her. He managed to catch her wrist and turn her towards him.

"Lucy, I need you to listen to me!" His voice was forceful. "Look at me please." His voice softened at the sight of her crying face. Gently he brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away the falling tears.

"Why are you crying, Miss Lucy?"

She shook her head, burying herself into his embrace. She was too embarrassed to say anything. She hated her voice, singing in public was impossible for her. She wasn't a shy person, but singing just wasn't her forte. She was always off key when she was a child. Her music instructor made sure Lucy knew she couldn't sing.

"Lucy, your voice was beautiful." He sensed her insecurity. "It is just as beautiful as you. I told you, you're not this falling star you see yourself as. You're Lucy Heartfilia. A strong S-Class Celestial Mage that has a loving guild. Our resilient second master."

She felt her knees give out under her. She braced herself for the impact that never came. Instead she found herself in Freed's arms. He pushed open the door to the apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the apartment whose mail slot read "Lucy Heartfilia". He pushed open her unlocked door and mentally noted that he needed to place runes in her apartment if she was going to leave her apartment unlocked. He placed them onto her couch and let her cuddle up to him. She needed the comfort right now.

"Miss Lucy, you said you wanted a partner earlier. I do not mind being just that. I'd enjoy it very much if you reciprocate my notion."

"I'm not talking about a work partner, Freed."

"I know." He smiled. "But I can do that, too."

"Freed, I-"

"Lucy." Freed interrupted. "I have been told that what I feel is the notion of love. I have read countless novels and did not parallel the feelings and the word until tonight. But I am assured that the feelings I have for you are the ones of love."

Freed held his breath as Lucy remained quiet. He waited a few minutes to pass. Lucy's silence was beginning to unnerve him.

"That's the second time?"

"The second time for what?" He inquired.

"You've called me 'Lucy' twice tonight."

"That's all you've gathered from that?"

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "Well, I thought my answer was obvious. I had not kicked you out. I let you hold me. You did something no one's been able to do. I don't really sing in public. And somehow, you've got me to do just that. That was scary afterward, but I know that the sparks flying between us even now are real." She paused, giving him a sheepishly sly smile. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

...

Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. I wrote this up in two hours with a ton of rewriting, but I'm positive its perfect now. Tell me what you think, okay? and By the way to my followers of my other stories, I am already working on Returning Home Chapter 6, so look forward to that! I love you all, and be kind and beautiful!


End file.
